


the pilot of your soul

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale in Lingerie (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Car Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Bentley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, basically just a little over 3k words of porn and some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You look absolutely sssinful,” Crowley hissed, dragging out the "s", pulling Aziraphale into a kiss. Aziraphale melted into the kiss as Crowley's hands immediately began to wonder over the curves of his body. Crowley felt a swell of pride when Aziraphale sighed against his lips. He turned them around so Aziraphale was pinned against the wall.





	the pilot of your soul

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope no one I know irl finds this. Please go easy on me, I normally don't write this stuff hehe. The title is from Elton John's song, Take Me To the Pilot.

Crowley stood alone, in the corner of a dark bar, glaring out at the people on the dance floor. He couldn't find who he was looking for. He stayed back against the wall, but close enough to the bar he wouldn't get trapped in between people when he fetched another drink. The smell of liquor and cigarettes was nauseating. The flashing lights and deafening music only set the mood. 

If he wasn't waiting for someone, he would've left by now.

_Too tame,_ he thought with a sigh and a shake of his head. Clubs were meant for dancing, drinking, smoking, near death experiences, and just having the time of your life. Nobody was doing that tonight. Everyone was as wild as tame rabbits. _He must be close,_ Crowley noted. _Heavenly influences._ He snarled as the word went through his mind.

“I can recognize that snarl from anywhere, dear,” a familiar voice called out from Crowley's left. It was light as a feather, yet it seemed to slap him in the face. His heart rate picked up instantly.

“Angel,” Crowley said as his eyes rakes over the others celestial being's body. “You're looking good tonight, getting brave I see.” He took yet another mental note as he looked at Aziraphale's outfit: cream-colored leather. A cream-colored leather blazer with gold studs all over it - over a white t-shirt, leather trousers, boots with two inch heels on them. It was the most heavenly version of a greaser Crowley had ever seen.

“I did it for you,” Aziraphale whispered, feeling a wave of shyness overtake him. His cheeks were burning. It made him thankful the club was dimly lit.

“You look absolutely sssinful,” Crowley hissed, dragging out the "s", pulling Aziraphale into a kiss. Aziraphale melted into the kiss as Crowley's hands immediately began to wonder over the curves of his body. Crowley felt a swell of pride when Aziraphale sighed against his lips. He turned them around so Aziraphale was pinned against the wall.

“A-Are we really doing this here, dear?” Aziraphale asked breathlessly as he looked up at Crowley. He knew his outfit would get a good reaction out of Crowley. He was the Sandy to his Danny, so, of course, he had to be a bad boy every once in awhile. He knew he was sinning, but it felt so right. God could take away his wings right then and there.

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's wrists and held them above his head. He was working on the angel's neck now, making sure to mark him up. The whole world had to know Aziraphale was his. He leaned in so his lips were brushing Aziraphale's ear, chuckling lowly when Zira shivered underneath him. “Of course, Dove,” he whispered, “...unles you're not okay with it?” He backed away so he could look into Aziraphale's eyes. He could get lost in them for hours.

Aziraphale looked down; he was too embarrassed to say he _had_ wanted this. He never came off as a kinky person, but public sex was something he had always fantasized about. His fantasies only increased when Crowley came into his life 6000 years prior. It was the sole reason he had invited Crowley out for drinks that night, and insisted he arrive _after_ Crowley. He had to work up the courage to wear the outfit _underneath_ his leather out of the house.

Crowley turned Aziraphale's face up to his. “It's okay, Dove. We can take this home.” While his brain said he could wait, his cock told another story.

Aziraphale shook his head. “I-I like... This...” He closed his eyes and tried to make himself seem smaller. He felt as if his embarrassment would kill him. He felt Crowley's grip on his wrists tighten, and he was pushed back against the wall tighter. It made a pleasant, tingly feeling erupt below the belt. It was like he had flipped a switch in Crowley's mind.

_My dirty dove,_ Crowley thought with an evil grin. He leaned in so his lips were barely touching Aziraphale's ear. “You like it, do you?” He growled. “You dirty dove... You want me to lean you over a table and pound into your cunt for everyone to see? Until you can't do anything besides ssscream my name?”

Aziraphale let out a low moan. Just the mental image Crowley gave him was delicious enough to get off to. He wanted to touch himself, but every time he tried to move his hand, Crowley's grip tightened. He resorted to nodding his head slowly. He could feel the tingling increase as he grew wetter.

“You have to say it, Dove.”

Aziraphale's face flushed a deep red. Humiliating him was Crowley's favorite game. “I-I want to be intimate with you... Sexually...” he whispered timidly. He closed his eyes tightly and looked down. He didn't want to see Crowley's face. Not when all he could think of was _"what else can that tongue do"?_

“What, Dove? I didn't catch that,” he grinned. He knew exactly what he was doing. He knew how to get Aziraphale worked up.

“Please, Cr-Crowley...”

“Excussse me?”

Aziraphale was growing tired of Crowley's games. He glared up at the demon, knowing he could possibly be punished for it later. “I want you to fuck me.” He stated. “Please, Crowley, please. Pin me back against the wall, bend me over a table, I don't care, just have your way with me!” He could feel his clit throbbing; it took every ounce of self control he had to not grind his hips against Crowley's leg.

Crowley let go of Aziraphale's wrists with a smirk, “I suppose we should take this somewhere private.”

Aziraphale felt his heart rate pick up. He nodded his head. He didn't care where it happened, he just wanted Crowley. He looked up at Crowley, stunned by the way he glowed in the club lights. He could see his snake eyes behind his sunglasses. They were full of lust and pure need. He would be lying if he said he wasn't happy to be able to say he caused that.

Crowley took Aziraphale's hand, and lead him out to the parking lot. They were at the Bentley in seconds. Crowley opened the back door for Aziraphale, and Aziraphale crawled in the car. Crowley followed after him. He pushed Aziraphale down against the leather seat. Before he could do anything else, Aziraphale pulled him back down into another kiss. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley's neck. 

Crowley was pulled down against him. He was stunned at first, but he soon gathered his senses, and pinned the submissive against the seat more aggressively. He broke the kiss, and immediately attacked Aziraphale's neck with small bites and rough kisses. The sounds of Aziraphale's small gasps and moans were music to his ears. He could feel the muscles in Aziraphale's arms twitch each time he nipped the angel's neck.

“Crowley,” the angel groaned. He tipped his head back, giving Crowley better access to his neck. Crowley immediately went to marking him up with bites and rough kisses, making sure to not leave a single patch of skin uncovered. Everyone had to know Aziraphale was his.

Crowley backed off of Aziraphale and slid his jacket off. Aziraphale sat up and wrapped his arms around Crowley's waist. He began kissing the demon's neck, making sure to leave his own lovebites and marks. Everyone had to know Crowley was his, too. He ran his fingers down Crowley's spine. Each little gasp Crowley let slip between his lips, and each little shiver excited Aziraphale even more.

Crowley ran his fingers through Aziraphale's hair. “Good boy,” he sighed. He gasped harshly as Aziraphale crossed a sensitive place on his neck. He couldn't stop his sounds of pleasure as Aziraphale lightly nipped and sucked on the area. Aziraphale's angelic touches would forever drive Crowley mad. 

He felt Aziraphale's hands go up his shirt. His hands were soft and firm at the same time. It made a new spark of heat go through Crowley. He felt his breath catch in his throat when Aziraphale's thumb ran over his nipple. The lust-filled chuckle the angel let out let Crowley know he had walked into a pleasure trap. He hissed quietly at the sensation Aziraphale's feather-light strokes gave him. It was almost new territory to him.

“Angel,” he groaned.

Aziraphale backed away and looked up at Crowley with half-lidded, dark eyes that were filled with lust. “Yes, sir? Did I do something wrong?”

Crowley bit his tongue. The petname sent fire through his veins. He grabbed Aziraphale's wrists and pinned them above his head once again. He snapped his fingers, and in an instant, there was a pair of pale pink handcuffs around Aziraphale's wrists, which kept them trapped above his head. Crowley smirked with pride as he watched the angel look up at his restraints and gasp. 

“Safe word?” Crowley asked.

“Eden.”

Crowley nodded, then leaned back down over Aziraphale, pushing him down. He slipped his hands up Aziraphale's shirt. He grinned at the way Aziraphale shivered at his touch. As he dragged his fingers up Aziraphale's chest, he crossed a smooth, silky surface. He ran the material between his fingers before he realized: Aziraphale was wearing lace and leather. He wanted to rip Aziraphale's outfit off instantly, just to see how sinful his angel looked in lace.

“Lace?” He asked, looking down into Aziraphale's eyes. He kept his fingers on Aziraphale's chin, so Aziraphale couldn't turn away from him.

Aziraphale nodded, “Just for you, sir.”

Crowley felt his need for Aziraphale only burn harsher at the sound of the petname. He was quick to rip Aziraphale's blazer and shirt off. He caught the sight of the pale pink lace against Aziraphale's China doll skin and almost drooled. It matched the hancuffs that adorned Aziraphale's wrists. He wasted no time in ripping Aziraphale's pants off, either. He couldn't take his eyes off the sight before him as he absentmindedly licked his lips. 

The angel laid in front of him with his legs open. He wore a leather and lace harness around his chest that was shaped like a pentagram. A thin strip of leather connected it to the leather, bottom piece that revealed just how wet he was for Crowley. Aziraphale looked delectable - and only Crowley could ever see him like this.

Aziraphale felt slightly embarrassed as he laid out in front of Crowley, exposed. He could feel Crowley's eyes on him. _This seemed like a good idea at first,_ he thought with a whimper. He could see the hunger in Crowley's eyes, but a small part of the back of his mind was telling him how disgusting he looked. It would always outweigh his horniness.

Crowley heard the small whimper. He situated himself in between Aziraphale's legs, and then leaned down so their noses were just inches apart. He stroked the angel's cheek. “What's wrong, Angel?” He asked.

Aziraphale bit his lip. “Um...” He felt hot as if his body was filled with electricity. He needed Crowley - and for his insecurities to go away. “It's nothing, d-dear.”

Crowley nodded, although not fully believing him. “Safe word?” He asked once again.

“Eden.” Aziraphale sounded annoyed.

Crowley leaned back in, kissing Aziraphale's neck and chest again. The leather harness brushed against his cheek. He could hear Aziraphale whimpering, obviously pulling at his restraints. Crowley knew how much Aziraphale wanted to card his fingers through his long, ginger hair. He knew how tactile Aziraphale was during sex. That only made the handcuffs more fun.

Crowley ran his thumb over one of Aziraphale's pale nipples, deciding it was a good idea to try one of his tricks. Aziraphale gasped and jerked forward slightly, making Crowley smile in satisfaction. He ran his forked tongue over the nipple, making sure to rub his thumb over the other. 

“Cr- Sir!” Aziraphale gasped. “Pl-Please...” The feeling Crowley was stirring up inside him was almost too much. He was tossing his head from side to side, finding it hard to catch his breath. He caught glimpses of the fogged-up windows of the Bentley, and its shining, damp seats. Anybody with a brain could guess what they were up to from the outside.

Crowley shushed the angel. He continued to tease Aziraphale's nipples for a few more moments. He couldn't help but chuckle darkly at Aziraphale's gasps and whimpers. They were better than any Queen song he had ever heard.

He stopped abruptly, then trailed light kisses down Aziraphale's soft stomach. He kept his hands running up and down Aziraphale's sides, making sure to pay attention to each curve, chuckling at the way Zira jerked against his restraints and moaned. He stopped right above the top of the strappy, leather panties. He looked up at Aziraphale through half-lidded eyes. Their eyes met, and Crowley could see the need in Aziraphale's eyes. He searched the angel's eyes for any uncertainty or discomfort. He was relieved when he didn't see a trace.

Crowley placed a small kiss on Aziraphale's folds. He was pleased to finally _feel_ the effect he had on his lover. It took every ounce of self control he possessed to not rip the leather panties off when he heard the small, high-pitched noise Aziraphale let slip through his lips. Crowley grinned before running his tongue over Aziraphale's folds. Aziraphale shuddered in response, involuntarily thrusting his hips up towards Crowley.

Crowley back away, and grabbed Aziraphale's legs firmly. “No, Angel, we mussst be patient,” he purred. He made sure to trail slow kisses down Aziraphale's thigh.

Aziraphale couldn't breathe, “Crowley, please-”

“Please what?”

Aziraphale felt his cheeks heat up with even more embarrassment. “F-Fuck me...” He felt helpless; he had no way of pleasuring himself if Crowley stopped. His hands were bound, and Crowley was _right_ there. He would take Crowley over pleasuring himself any day.

“As you wisssh, Angel.”

Crowley kissed Aziraphale's thigh one more time before dipping back down lower. He wasted no time in running his forked tongue over Aziraphale's clit. He felt new sparks of heat shoot through him as Aziraphale moaned. He made sure to move his tongue slowly and longingly. He had to please his angel to the best of his ability; tonight was _all_ about him. Crowley had decided that the second Aziraphale suggested their little date.

Aziraphale couldn't keep his mouth closed as he felt Crowley's tongue teasing his clit. He bucked his hips without thinking, trying desperately to get the friction he needed. He couldn't believe Crowley was being so gentle and hadn't ripped his lingerie to shreds yet. He pulled at the handcuffs around his wrists, begging to card his fingers through Crowley's hair, and pull at it when he was overstimulated.

Aziraphale gasped as he felt Crowley's tongue leave him, and instead, he felt Crowley's talented fingers stroking him. “Sir...” he whined. “More... Please... _Fuck._” He couldn't form a single coherent thought. The only thing his body was screaming for was Crowley.

Crowley knew just how to work his fingers as he lightly dragged his fingers up towards Aziraphale's clit. Aziraphale's hips jerked up towards him as the angel gasped through a moan in pure ecstasy. Crowley could feel himself growing harder as he stroked Aziraphale's clit ever so lightly, making sure to stop touching him when his hips began to move. He jerked against Crowley every single time. 

“Good boy,” Crowley purred.

“Sir,” Aziraphale moaned once again. “P-Please- don't stop.” He tried moving his hips against Crowley's fingers, but Crowley had an iron grip on his hip. Crowley was doing him dirty. He didn't have the courage to even _try_ to punish him.

The praise made Crowley more than willing to continue. He looked up at Aziraphale. Pride swelled in his chest. Aziraphale's face and chest were covered in a light blush that nearly matched the pentagram harness he wore, and he was pulling at his cuffs. His entire body shook as he took in small breaths. His eyes were screwed shut with pleasure, and his mouth hanged open ever so slightly. Crowley knew he was at fault. He was the only one who was allowed to draw this reaction from the angel.

“Sssuch a pretty boy,” Crowley said in a low voice. “Shaking uncontrollably asss your master fingers your little cunt, gasssping and moaning, what a dirty little angel you are. It's a Miracle God hasn't stripped you of your wings yet.”

Aziraphale choked back a sob of pleasure. Dirty talk was his number one weakness, right next to crepes. His hips were begging to move. Crowley's hand began to feel hot against his skin. He felt like he was actually going to burn this time. He couldn't force his eyes open to look at Crowley. “Sir!” He managed to whimper out, hoping Crowley would give him some relief.

“Yesss, baby?”

“Please...”

“Please what? I don't know what to do unless you tell me.” Playing dumb was one way he could test his angel more. He could feel the muscles in Aziraphale's hips twitching each time he tried to move them. 

“Let g-go,” Aziraphale managed to force his eyes open to look up at Crowley. “Please, Sir, please, l-let me mo-move!” He choked back yet another sob of pleasure.

Crowley looked down at his hand on Aziraphale's hip. “Of course,” he whispered. He took his hand off of Aziraphale, and immediately felt his hips rolling in time with his fingers. He dipped back down again, still looking up at Aziraphale. He placed a kiss at the top of Aziraphale's cunt. “Time to give my pretty boy what he deserves,” he whispered, letting his hot breath tickle Aziraphale's skin.

Aziraphale didn't know what Crowley meant until he felt the hot, forked tongue against his clit. He threw his head back and sobbed in pure ecstasy. He could feel heat pooling in his stomach. His hips rolled involuntarily, and in time with Crowley's talented tongue. He pulled down on his handcuffs, begging for them to snap. He needed to grasp into something so, so, so bad. 

He jumped away from Crowley when he felt both Crowley's tongue and fingers teasing him. It was too much; the heat in his stomach was growing into fire. He felt electricity shooting through his body, as if one touch could electrocute someone. “Sir,” he moaned. “I'm gonna cum.”

Crowley back away from Aziraphale once again. “Cum for me, pretty boy.”

Aziraphale threw his head back in pure pleasure. The way Crowley's fingers were moving alone was sinful. His breaths were only coming in short gasps. He felt a cold, electric current going through his entire body. He was thrusting down on Crowley's fingers as his heart was raced a million times a minute. He knew he was bound to go over the edge in minutes, maybe even seconds. He let his cunt do all the thinking as he practically fucked himself against Crowley's fingers, trying to get the friction he so desperately needed.

Aziraphale felt Crowley's tongue on him again, and it was enough to send him crashing. “Cr-Cr-Crowley!” He yelled as he arched his back. His muscles all tensed simultaneously. He clenched and unclenched around Crowley's fingers as he came. He still thrusted against Crowley's fingers as waves of pleasure washed over him. His breaths were still stuttered. He relaxed on the seat of the Bentley. Exhaustion would come over him at any moment.

Crowley kissed Aziraphale's thigh. “Beautiful,” he whispered. “No wonder everyone wants a piece of you.” Watching him ride down from his high was better than any movie he'd ever seen. He carefully pulled his fingers out of Aziraphale and wiped them on the seat underneath him. He shushed him gently when Aziraphale's hips bucked up once again as he let out a quiet gasp and jumped away.

Crowley snapped his fingers, and the cuffs were gone from Aziraphale's wrists. He gathered the angel in his arms, and laid back against the Bentley's leather seat. Aziraphale was mostly limp, with his muscles still twitching occasionally. He was panting as he rested his head against Crowley's bare chest.

“You were beautiful, Dove,” Crowley whispered, peppering Aziraphale's neck with kisses. The best part of sex was always the aftercare. He could be soft and gentle with Aziraphale, and he had an excuse.

“I love you, Crowley,” he panted out. “Th-Thank you.” He nuzzled Crowley's chest.

“I love you, too, Aziraphale,” Crowley replied. He took Aziraphale's hand, and raised it up to look at his wrist. He frowned at the small scratch on it, then kissed it lightly. “Did I hurt you? Are you okay? Need anything?”

Aziraphale shook his head. “I-I'm fine, dear.” he whispered. “Although some water would be nice.”

With a snap of Crowley's fingers, Aziraphale had a glass of water. He downed it in one gulp, then allowed himself to relax against Crowley. He sighed in delight. “That was... Wonderful.”

Crowley hummed in agreement. He looked at Aziraphale's wrists again, frowning at the slightly warm and red areas on them. He kissed each one. He heard Aziraphale make a purr-like noise in response, which put him at ease. He began running his fingers down Aziraphale's spine, feeling the harness each time he crossed it. It was extremely soft. He never expected his angel to wear anything like it, especially with the front being shaped like a pentagram. “So when you'd buy thisss?” he asked with a smirk as he tugged on the harness.

“U-Uh...” Aziraphale's face turned red, making him thankful for the dim light in the Bentley. He didn't feel like admitting it came to him in a dream once while Crowley was away, and he was missing him dearly. The scene was similar to that night. Ever since then, afternoon thinking it over for hours, he waited and waited until Crowley was gone again so he could purchase the lingerie in secret. “Uh... Remember that time you were away?” He asked meekly. He hid his face in Crowley's chest.

Crowley thought for a second, gasping when realization hit. He chuckled and shook his head. “You dirty dove,” he whispered. “How in the hell have you managed to stay an angel for 6000 years? Especially with someone such as me in your presence?” He winked at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale whined against Crowley's chest. He knew Crowley _loved_ to embarrass him. He turned his face to the side, so Crowley could hear him. “I can see how you have managed to stay a demon for 6000 years you- you...” _Bastard._ He bit his tongue. He still found it hard to bring himself to curse, even after so many years in society, and the one incident in the bookshop while summoning a hotline to Heaven.

“Still sssoft,” Crowley ran his fingers through Aziraphale's hair. He finally took his eyes off of Aziraphale, and looked around at the Bentley. The seats were covered with sweat and cum, the windows were still quite foggy, and there was a slight rip in the seatbelt. It was all an easy fix. Even if it wasn't, he could never stay mad at his angel for tempting him _once._ He had practically tempted the angel into loving him, after all.

“I know I said this earlier, but you did do wonderful tonight, my dear,” Aziraphale said shyly. He knew Crowley was always worried about hurting him. He even went as far as not touching him for days when he left a bruise on him for the first time they experimented with new things during sex. He wished Crowley knew he trusted him without a doubt. “We have not had a night like this since-”

“Rome,” Crowley said, finishing Aziraphale's statement. Of course, they had their sessions since then, but nothing that could even begin to compare to that night - until now. Crowley smiled fondly at the memory. He loved watching Aziraphale squirm as he requested a private room for the both of them, and then later, he found out his angel wasn't as innocent as he thought. 

“And you haven't become any less irresssistible since that night.” He took Aziraphale's face into his free hand, and ran his thumb over Aziraphale's cheekbone. Aziraphale leaned into the touch like a cat. Their eyes met before they shared a soft kiss.

“I love you,” Aziraphale whispered. “You happen to be the most dapper demon I have ever laid eyes upon.”

“I love you, too, Angel,” Crowley replied with a smile. Aziraphale's compliments did wonders to his ego. “My pretty boy,” he added quietly before pecking Aziraphale's lips once again.

Aziraphale's heart leapt with as he heard the compliment. He settled down on Crowley's chest once again. He traced the outline of the tattoo Crowley had gotten just months prior with his fingers. It was an angel wing and a demon wing to represent the both of them. Their relationship had gone on for nearly 6000 years - beginning just years after Eden. Crowley figured it was time to set it in stone - or ink, rather. 

Aziraphale felt his eyelids growing heavier by the second. He stopped tracing Crowley's tattoo, and cuddled up against Crowley. The demon's warmth was enough to fend off the faint chilliness in the Bentley. He glanced around the Bentley one more time before allowing his eyes to close and sighing in delight.

Crowley rubbed the angel's back and looked down at him. Aziraphale's breathing was steady, and his eyes were closed. Crowley knew they were still in the parking lot of an old club, but they could be demonically Miracled home in a split second. Crowley pushed Aziraphale's hair out of his face, and placed a small kiss on his forehead. “Sleep well, my love.”


End file.
